villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Numbertaker
The Numbertaker is one of the main antagonists of the Numberjacks series. He is one of the meanies that the Numberjacks must faced as he is a thief who stole anything related to numbers mostly with his own special gadgets with his own notable weapon being "The Numbersucker", a vacuum cleaner like weapon used to suck numbers or anything related to it. He was portrayed by Ross Mullan, who is best known portraying as one of The Others from Game of Thrones series. Appearance Unlike any other meanies who appeared as otherworldly creatures animated by CGI, Numbertaker himself is a tall man with a white top hat, white long coat, white gloves and boots which made him resembling a "Gentleman Thief". His face is described as dead with no emotion to enhance his creepiness as if he was a ghost of a gentleman. While he rarely shows his hand, it was revealed that his hand was used to hide his own contraptions such as Number Sucker-Upper or a net to steal the object easier. Personality Much like the humans in the series with the exception of the agents, The Numbertakers never speaks a single word of English. However, unlike any other humans, he rarely shows any emotion of a human being such as happiness or sympathetic on his own victims as if he were a robot. this could be considered to be intentional as despite being the most human of the meanies, he lacks any emotions that human being should have that made him inhuman. Despite his lack of expression, he is truly obsessed when it comes to stealing anything that is related to numbers much to Numberjacks and other people's dismay and when the table turns on against him, he ran away quickly as he could and drop several things that he stole. In one of the episodes "Into the Teens", it is shown that the Numbertaker dislike his own doppelgangers which causes his downfall as both of his doppelganger suck each other with "Numbersucker" which banish them from existence although it is shown that he came back in future episodes. He also has an alter-ego named The Numbermaker in which he causes problems by making numbers. Powers and Abilities The Numbertaker's power is to remove or steal numbers, The Numbertaker can switch his hands into different tools such as a Number Sucker-Upper, Number-Grabber, a hook, magnet and a net. The Numbertaker can also add a number of objects, The Numbertaker can use his hands to move objects. Like most of the Meanies, the Numbertaker can teleport. Gallery Images Numbertaker.png|Numbertaker Full Appearance Videos NUMBERJACKS The Numbertaker Song Trivia *The Numbertaker and Problem Blob are the only meanies that couldn't talk. Although for the latter's case, he only speaks gibberish rather than natural human language unlike Numbertaker who has not uttered a single word in the show or rarely shows any human emotion. *It is possible that he is also the person who created other Meanies and give them revival powers for the future episodes due to him being the most human of all Meanies and is an expert at using several gadgets to steal numbers. **It is also possible that Numbertaker is also somekind of a robot due to him rarely showing his emotions like a human being and also his hands due to him using it for several of his contraptions that were hidden under his sleeves to steal numbers or anything related to it. *The Numbertaker's design was based on The Undertaker which is a profession that was assigned to do funeral rites such as embalming, burial or cremating dead people. In addition, the Undertaker are also tasked to arrange the funeral ceremony for the dead. It makes sense in context due to Numbertaker's creepy and inhuman nature and the outfit that he wore. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Articles under construction Category:Thief Category:Mute Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Mechanically Modified